Chocolate whipped cream and handcuffs
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A Tratie story involving handcuffs whipped cream and chocolate.


**Travis, Katie handcuffs, whipped cream and chocolate**

 **Flashback**

''AHHH.'' A shriek peirced the silence from the Demeter cabin. Katie had been trapped into sitting on her bed and from the upper bunk a case of choclate and whipped cream fell on her.

Katie went on a mission to find her prankster. Katie had a thought of who it was. She went and got some cuffs to make sure her targets hands didn't move to try and distract her. Katie's eyes had fury in them and campers who saw her didn't laugh as she would kill them if they tried to mock her.

Katie reached the Hermes cabin and she forced her way inside. Despite the mess her target was on his bunk. Katie walked to him slapping the cuffs on his hands.

Travis turned to her surprised. He was not used to her walking in with handcuffs.

''This is kinky I like it.'' Travis said to Katie. She went bright red. However Katie grabbed him.

Normal time

Travis Stoll was being dragged by his ear by Katie Gardner. He had a huge crush on her and somehow with chocolate sauce and whipped cream coating her she looked more beautiful. However Katie had handcuffed his hands.

''How did that happen?'' He asked Katie. She turned nearly crying at him.

''Well you know. You pranked my cabin to booby trap me.'' Katie snapped at Travis. Travis turned hurt to her.

''Well I have been at archery and sword training. Ask Percy.'' Travis said to Katie. Katie looked down at him.

''DON'T BELIEVE YOU.'' Katie yelled to him. They were attracting quite a crowd it was sad really when Travis was being truthful.

''Katie I promise you on the river styx and our entire relationship.'' Travis said to her then Katie's eyes went wide.

''We have no relationship.'' Is what Katie said though her brain was he want's a relationship. Katie almost felt like a lead weight was dropped on her heart.

''HAHAHAHHA.'' Travis and Katie heard from the Demeter cabin. Followed by a shrill shriek. Connor ran out in a blur. Miranda then went in the same state as Katie.

''I-I can't believe it was Connor.'' Katie said letting Travis up. He turned to look at her. Katie had to apologise to him. Travis stood waiting for Katie to apologise.

Katie turned to Travis. The two exchanged a look. Travis had his signiture smirk. Katie then had a look of loathing in her eyes.

''Travis I-I am so sorry I assumed it was you and not your vile, repulsive brother.'' Katie said to him. Travis had some how snuck a camera to record it for future use.

''Katie flower can you untie these cuffs.'' Travis said to her. She grudgingly got the key from her shorts pocket. Letting him free. Which was undoubtedly the worst thing Katie could ever do.

Connor however wasn't so fortunate the whole Demeter cabin surrounded him and pelted him with posion ivy, nettles and other bad plants. One Demeter kid got a cactus pinned to Connor's back.

Travis watched thinking about Katie. He thought she'd be a great girlfriend and they would have a relationship now. As he was innocent. Travis then went off to make sure his brother couldn't try and entangle him in the prank.

Travis then walked out to see Katie with her cabin. He called out to Katie and told her to walk with him. Katie was unsure. Until Miranda had Connor wrapped in vines.

''Well would you like the stuff to get Connor back?'' Travis asked her. Connor's ears were submerged so he couldn't hear.

''Go on Katie go with lover boy.'' Miranda teased her. Katie glared as some chocolate fell down her face. Miranda flinched back.

''Miranda why don't you free your baby dada. Don't worry he loves you too.'' Travis said to Miranda who went bright red. Travis and Katie went to the Hermes cabin.

When they got there Travis got the supplies from pranks. He then leaned in close.

''Now I need a kiss too.'' Travis said smashing their lips together.

Later Katie was fresh from a shower and Travis had met her at the beach.

She walked unsure what to expect. Travis wore a T-shirt and jeans with converse.

Katie had the same outfit but female and Travis sat on the sand. He laughed as she arrived.

''My brother and Miranda enjoyed the cream.'' I needed to get away. Travis joked with Katie she got grusome images in her mind.

''Well put it this way she was helping lick cream off Connor's squashed brownies.'' Travis said back. Katie's mind went at ease.

''Connor looked halirous coated in chocolate sauce and cream.'' Travis and Katie laughed at him.

Well all in all Katie had revenge and a boyfriend now who was not able to prank her.

 **To all those who thought this would be smut. HAHA**


End file.
